Skin Deep
by Delillium
Summary: A comment that Laurie makes, hurts Hyde like a stab to the heart, and thus marks the first time the gang has ever seen Steven Hyde cry. Rated T for language One-shot


**Skin Deep**

* * *

****Laurie rolled her eyes mockingly, letting out a short laugh at the comment that had quietly been whispered out of Steven Hyde's lips. It had been the closest thing he'd ever said, that they could call, opening up.

And of course, Laurie couldn't resist the temptation of laughing in his very face.

_'Nah, I guess I just should have figures he would have been as ass, he left my mom and I when I was eight.' _

"Well, you've got give your mom _some _credit Hyde, I mean, seriously, when they screwed in the back of his van, your mom _was _high off her ass from coke, right? That explains the accident of you and the marriage of him."

Hyde's heart tore in two, and for a moment, he said nothing as Laurie's hollow laughs filled the air. No one, at least, shared her laughter.

The joke was the worst he'd ever been thrown about his coke whore mother and dick of a father. Nothing had even come close to burning him as bad as that one had.

"Haha, Laurie, go back to college and screw all your ninety-year old professors, oh yeah, I forgot, you're too dumb to be allowed on campus." Eric replied as his bombshell sister grabbed her laundry and trotted up the stairs, a deep frown set in her features,

"At least I have parents."

Hyde stood quickly, the chair falling behind him as he quickly made a bee-line for his bedroom.

"Hyde, don't go. Come on, look, I'm really sorry, she's just a bi-" Eric stopped in his tracks just as Hyde did. He looked at him silently, and the gang turned to watch as Hyde shakily took in a breath.

"Fuck.." He whispered, "Fuck!"

Hyde removed his infamous sunglasses, putting his hands over his eyes and trying to make his way to his bedroom, "Man, come on, Hyde, I'm..God, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, damn it." Hyde murmured, "Fuck her. Fuck her, I don't give a shit about what she says..She's a whore."

"Exactly. Who cares about what she says?" Donna agreed quickly, realizing slowly that what was happening, would be marked as the first time, she'd seen Steven Hyde, ever cry.

"Fuck, it wouldn't be so bad if it weren't true.." Hyde murmured, extending his arm for Eric to take his sunglasses for a minute, his back still facing everyone as he leaned on the door-way.

"Oh..man, I'm..Damn it, I hate my sister.." Eric whispered, shaking his head as he examined the glasses he held delicately in his hands. He debated whether to put a comforting hand on Steven's back, but he knew that would probably just aggravate him, so he chose to simply stand there for support.

"Hyde, man, listen, just because your mom was drinking a Coke when they did it, doesn't mean anything. I mean, when Jackie and I did it, I drank a Coke right before. But, I didn't know that made you high.." Kelso began, his eyes suddenly searching the ground, "So _that's _why the sex was on fire, man!"

He laughed and nodded his head with a large smile, Hyde's lips turned in a smile and sniffed quickly before turning around, grabbing the glasses quickly and slipping them onto his face.

"Kelso, were talking about a different type of coke. We're talking about cocaine, man."

Kelso's eyes widened, "Oh..that's a lot different. Never mind then..I guess I'm just awesome at sex...cool."

Hyde shook his head, "Alright, alright, alright. You all saw me cry, now you can laugh, but starting now, you've never, ever, seen me cry. Got that?"

"Hyde, a _real _man cries when they're hurt. When you need to let it out, you should just-"

"Shut up, Jackie." Hyde intervened quickly.

Eric smiled lightly, hitting him playfully in the arm, "Cry baby."

Hyde frowned and sat down in his chair, "Yeah, whatever."

"Kidding." Eric replied with a soft laugh, "But I know a way to get back at her. I saw her steal like, fifty bucks from my dad's wallet this morning."

Hyde turned back to him with a mischievous smile, "Oh, the feeling of revenge matches no other.."

"Ah yes, revenge. A cold entree best served on a plate, yes?" Fez replied with a naive grin as he sat comfortably on the sofa's arm.

"Sure, Fez. Sure." Hyde replied with a short grin.


End file.
